When managing an input/output device, a user can access the input/output device and proceed to power on the input/output device when the user would like to use the input/output device. Additionally, the user can power off the input/output device when the input/output device will not be used. Alternatively, a computing machine can detect when a user is directly accessing the computing machine and proceed to transition the input/output between one or more power states device in response to the user directly accessing the computing machine.